Lost Strawberry
by Candykat
Summary: Ichigo has gone missing! Now it's up to Ryou to go find her but with the help of Aoyama. May contain Shounenai! OneShot


"Hello Shirogane!" smiles the cheerful strawberry.

The blonde slightly tilts his head towards the direction of the strawberry hair girl. The young girl stood there dressed nicely in her uniform and with her dark red hair down. Her dress was a bit wrinkle but it really didn't matter. The blonde smiles a bit seeing how cute she looked in that dress. Though his face turned back to a concern serious look.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

Ichigo pouts a bit and shrugs. "I don't know what you mean."

"Is it because Ichigo has a date with Aoyama tonight?" teased the blue hair girl.

"Minto!" yelled Ichigo. Her cheeks began to turn into a piercing red color and she touches them hoping to hide the color.

"Onee-chan, has a date! No no da!" smiles the hyper young monkey.

"Enough, get back to work!" snapped Ryou.

He didn't like it when the girls talked about Aoyama. It was always, Aoyama with Ichigo. _Aoyama is so handsome! Aoyama is so smart! Aoyama is so talent! Aoyama! Aoyama! _The blonde became furious with anger.

"Shirogane, are you ok?" asked a young green hair girl.

Ryou turned his attention to Retasu. She was a beautiful girl, quite delicate. He always felt sorry for her. He smiles and nods.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Said Ryou.

The green hair girl looked worried and blushes a bit. "Shirogane," she mutters under her breath. She wished so badly that he would notice her. She had been trying her best to confess her love to him but truly she never could find the courage.

"Retasu, can you take this to table 10?" asked Keiichiro.

Retasu broke on her daydream and panics a bit.

"Ah! Yes, I'll be there!"

Turning swiftly to cook's direction, she trips and falls to the ground.

Ryou stood in his small little room. The sunlight leaks into his room by the small bedroom window. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and let out a loud sigh. His body was tired and he headed towards his bed. Laying his worn out body, he closes his tired weary eyes and let his mind go free. He had many thoughts, mostly were the strawberry girl.

Down in the café, the girls continue to do their jobs.

"Ichigo are you done yet?" asked the blue hair girl.

She sips her tea and watches as the place continue to be a disaster; Retasu tripping, Purin doing tricks, Zakuro just standing there silent, and Ichigo doing all the work. She sips a bit more of her tea.

_Ching!_

She looks up from her teacup to notice the handsome young man at the door. She smirks as bit and wonders if his girlfriend notice. But she was nowhere to seen? Minto taps on Retasu's shoulder and curiously asked.

"Where's Ichigo?"

Retasu shrugs. She was a bit surprise herself.

"Excuse, but where is Ichigo?" asked Aoyama.

The two girls became frozen and shock.

"Err…"

"Umm…"

They tried their best thinking of a lie but they didn't know what to say.

"Onee-chan is upstairs!" smiles the perky monkey.

The young boy thanks her and headed towards the stairs. The two girls sighed in relief.

"Wow," said Minto.

She touches her chest feeling the heart beat thump faster.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah," agreed Retasu.

Though something begin to bother her. What was Ichigo doing upstairs in the first place?

"Umm… Purin, what's Ichigo doing upstairs?" asked Retasu.

Purin smiles and gave them a peace sign.

"I don't know where she is! I assume she's upstairs!"

The two girls became shocked and frozen once again. They became speechless for a moment.

"Don't worry," said the cold model.

She handed each girl a tray to take to one of the waiting tables.

"It's not our problem in the first place."

She leaves the girls and continues to just stand there barely doing her job. Minto picks up the tray and nods.

"Zakuro, one-chan is right! We shouldn't worry!" said Minto.

She rushes towards the tables handing them their orders.

Retasu became a bit confused. She picks up the tray as well and heads towards the customers. _Ichigo… where are you?_ Wonders Retasu.

"WATCH OUT!"

The girl became shock and falls to the ground once again. Leaving a dirty mess behind. There became uproar of angry customers and an annoyed Minto complaining about the mess. Retasu felt horrible. Her body was numb and sniff, and she have the desire to get up. Small little tears began to roll down her cheeks as she lay on the floor.

Aoyama walks up the stairs slowly. He never been upstairs before and was curious what was his little strawberry doing up here in the first place. He came across a door. It was just barely crack with a bit of sunlight leaking out. He peeks in. The place looked empty and lonely. He moves his eyeball around and spotted a sleeping Ryou. Slowly pushing open the door. He walks in trying his best to be soundless. He walks towards the window and looks out it.

The view wasn't the best. It seemed lonely and tad plain. He frowns a bit and turns his direction to the sleeping blonde. He walks slowly to him and kneels down. _Wow, he's so beautiful._ The sleeping blonde looked like an angel. His bangs were messy, his breath was long and silent, and his body was lean and slender. His heart began to feel a racing feeling. His face began to turns a bit red.

Aoyama quickly turned around. Touching his scorching burning face. _What's wrong with me?_ He never felt this way before. Not even with Ichigo! He turns his head slowly back to blonde and leans in closer to him. He sniffs a bit and amaze. The boy smelled warm and sweet like pastries. Drawing him closer to the sleeping beauty. He closes his eyes and held his lips just right above the blonde. Slowly he moved in closer and finally their lips meet.

The blonde woke up suddenly to feel of the warm touch on his lips. He didn't struggle but instead enjoy the taste. He raises his hand and places it on the boy's hair. His hair felt smooth and silky though his fingers. He raises his head higher pushing the young boy back. As they eat each other, they paused. They became aware of what was going on. Pushing them back. They became terrified.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Ryou.

He never felt so furious in his life. He got off the bed and put on his shoes.

"What is wrong with you? You have a girlfriend!"

The boy got up and dusts himself off. He didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He just headed towards the door.

"I'm only looking for Ichigo and that was it that happen." Said Aoyama.

Ryou was stun and agrees.

"Yeah, nothing happen here." He murmers.

As the young boy left, the blonde collapses to the ground. His body became sweaty and his heart was pounding quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he said.

Out in the hallway, Aoyama paused for a moment. He leans himself on the walls and held on to his chest.

"Why… Why did I do that?"

So many things went through his head. He began to question his love for Ichigo.

"No, I'm not gay!" he said loudly.

He had to get that through his head and make sure that was final.

"Did you find her?" asked Minto.

Aoyama shook his head.

"No." He response.

The group began to feel worried. Where was their Strawberry girl?


End file.
